Killer of the Year
by shadowllama12
Summary: Tara's dead, Willow's off the deep end and the Chosen Two must talk down the hurt witch from doing any more damage.


**I don't own anything. The characters all belong to Sir Joss Whedon, (Yes, I knighted him) Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who owns it. Dialog is from the season six episode Two to Go.**

"You need to slow down and think a minute, Red," Faith told the redhead as she and Buffy approached the witch. "I wasn't gonna hurt her. Buzzkill," Willow shot back. Dawn began muttering "She tried to turn me back…"

"You're attacking the people who love you now?" Buffy said as she slowly advanced towards her best friend. "Only the ones in my way," was the response. "That's not… you need help," the blonde said. Willow gave her a twisted version of her resolve face, "I'm doing fine on my own, thanks."

The slayers looked at each other in a silent agreement. Faith nodded and they both stepped closer to the witch. Suddenly, Faith grabbed Dawn's arm and headed for the door as quickly as possible. It locked as they reached it and even the brunette slayers attempt to kick it down was thwarted by magic.

"Don't. We're all friends." Willow commanded.

"Willow, I know what you want to do, but you have to listen to me. The forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They're strong ... but you're stronger. You have to remember you're still Willow." Buffy attempted to assure her friend. Faith walked back over to the pair, giving up on the door, as Dawn cowered in the corner.

The witch scoffed as she walked closer to the Chosen Two. "Let me tell you something about Willow. She's a loser. And she always has been. People picked on Willow in junior high school, high school, up until college. With her stupid mousy ways. And now? Willow's a junkie."

"We can help you Red… Willow. You just need to stop this." Faith cautioned but the redhead ignored her. "The only thing Willow was ever good for..." she paused, then continued, dropping the bitter sarcasm, "...the only thing I had going for me ... were the moments - just moments - when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful," she finished grimly, "And that will never happen again."

"I know this hurts. Bad. But Willow, if you let loose with the magicks, it will never end," Buffy warned. The witch gave a nasty smile, "Promise?" she asked. "You don't want that," Faith assured.

"Why not Faith? Afraid I'm beating you out for Killer of The Year. Well relax. Rack doesn't really count as a person so your record of two is still intact." The witch grinned as she watched the blonde's anger rise do the surface.

"That was an accident Will. What you did was-" Buffy stopped abruptly and looked over at Faith, "Two?" The other slayer glanced at Dawn then stared intently at the floor. Buffy turned to her sister who refused to meet her gaze. Willow adopted a sickeningly chirpy tone, "Oh was I not supposed to mention that."

_One Year Ago:_

_Giles kneels by Ben and begins to smother him. Seeing this, Faith rushes over to the man she considers a father. She shoves him off the other man/hell god. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" she cries. Ben's eyes bulge as he fights to regain his oxygen. "Faith if he is allowed to keep living, then Glory…" Faith holds up a hand to silence him before turning her sword and stabbing a minion about to attack her. "Doesn't matter G. We'll find another way. Promise me you- Duck!" _

_Giles does as instructed and Faith beheads yet another minion. "-won't kill him."_

_The stare at each other._

_"Promise." She demands._

_ Giles slowly nods his head. Faith heads back into the fray with Giles reluctantly following. Faith is fluid in her motions as she fights through the worshipers of Glorificus. _

_Her dance is interrupted when she sees a body plummet to the ground. She rushes over, dropping her sword, to the body lying on the pile of bricks. She doesn't need to feel a pulse to know she's dead. She can feel it through their bond. She stares at the blonde hair and the lifeless hazel eyes. The fighting stops and the others walk towards her. Giles places a hand on her shoulder which brings her back to her now shattered reality. _

_Spike falls to the ground crying and she wants to stake him then and there. Buffy is... was her girl, why does he get to weep for her girl. She kneels next to the body and strokes the blonde hair. She stares into the eyes waiting for her to get up and complain about her back hurting. She hears movement behind her and turns her head towards it. Ben is getting up. _

_Without thinking she's gets up as well and grabs her dropped weapon. Faster then anyone can blink, her sword is imbedded in his chest._

"Ben?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer. Faith just nodded, refusing to look up from the ground. Willow continued her taunts. "You know I never thought that you, Anya and I would have anything in common but what do you know. We all have a thing for vengeance."

Dawn started to move towards the slayers and the witch. Buffy stopped staring at Faith and turned back to her friend. "You'll lose everything, Will. Your friends, your self... Willow, if you let this control you then the world goes away. And all of us with it. There's so much to live for," she continued forcefully "There's too much-"

Willow scoffed. "Oh, please! This is your pitch? Buffy, you hate it here as much as I do. I'm just more honest about it." Faith looked up as Buffy defended herself, "That's not true." The redhead ignored her "You're trying to sell me on the world," the room began to spin and change around the foursome "The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them? And you two screw like bunnies just to feel? And insane asylums are the comfy alternative? This world? Buffy, it's me. I know you were happier when you were in the ground. The only time you were ever at peace in your whole life is when you were dead. Until Willow brought you back. You know, with magic?"

The group suddenly appeared in the Magic Box. The other three blinked and looked around feeling disoriented. "Oh. Sorry, the trip can be kind of rough… if you're, you know, not me," Willow said. Xander stared at them from behind the counter. Dawn collapsed on to the floor. "Dawn!" Buffy cried as she and Faith knelt by the girl. Willow turned toward the two remaining members of The Trio. "Jonathan. Andrew," she began as the nerds cowered, "You boys like magic don't you?" She smiled.

"Abracadabra."


End file.
